


Tell Me What You Want

by MerDub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDub/pseuds/MerDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a slut and Louis makes sure he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished fic. 
> 
> This isn't true, never happened, made up. 
> 
> Was meant to be at Leeds, anyone who has Louis/Harry feels knows what that weekend was.

“Ugh” Harry groans out as his back is slammed against the wall. Louis’ fingers are gripping his curls tight, preventing his head from smashing backwards, but the aggressive tug causes him to inhale sharply. He catches his breath and when he opens his eyes, Louis is glaring at him. He’s not sure where they are. It’s a small closet; it smells like damp concrete. They were drunk, dancing with girls, enjoying the music at Leeds fest, and then suddenly, they were here. He can feel Louis’ eyes boring into him and he tries to shake off the disorientation from the alcohol, tries to make sense of what’s happening.

“You fucking little slut. I wish you could see yourself, all over those girls. They don’t like you. They just want you ‘cause you’re famous. And you’re such a fucking whore, it’s like you need their attention.”

Louis’ grip on Harry’s hair tightens, pulling his head back sharply. Louis’ teeth are on his exposed neck, biting him, sucking painfully on sensitive spots. Harry can feel the blood rushing, purple bruises blooming, but Louis has him pinned and he’s shaky from the beer as it is. He just stands there whimpering like a child; he’s defenceless against the smaller boy. Louis is much better able to handle his liquor and despite his size, he’s strong and agile. Louis pulls back to admire his handiwork, the large red and purple marks visible even in the dim lighting of the closet. His fingers move swiftly up to Harry’s chest, pinching his nipple hard with a brutal twist. Harry lets out an almost inhuman noise in surprise and pain, but it’s drowned out by the loud music from the nearby stage. To Harry’s own surprise though, he feels his cock throb in his pants.

“Fucking hell, you little slut. You’re getting off on this.”

Harry tries to avert his eyes away from Louis’ but Louis still has a tight grip on his hair and he forces Harry to look at him.  
“You want to be a slut, Harry?” Louis says in a low, precise tone. Harry’s eyes dart, up, down, anywhere but at Louis.  
“Answer me. Do you like being a slut?”  
When Harry remains silent, Louis pulls hard on his curls, and Harry lets out a shaky breath.  
“Fucking answer me.” This time Harry can hear anger in Louis’ voice and he feels it even more when Louis grips his already tender left nipple and digs a sharp fingernail into it.  
“Yes.” Harry mumbles, barely audible over the thumping bass outside.  
“What?”  
“Yes.” He tries again, a bit louder this time.  
“Tell me what you want Harry.” Louis speaks slowly, deliberately, enunciating every word.  
“I want to be a slut.” Harry closes his eyes and a shiver runs through him as Louis loosens his grip on Harry’s hair and tenderly runs his fingers through it. Harry lets out a low moan as Louis strokes the back of his hand down his cheek.  
“You wanna be a slut for me, baby?” Louis’ voice is softer now, but he still speaks very precisely, making sure Harry understands perfectly what is going to happen.

Harry nods slowly as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to keep it from quivering. Louis pulls Harry’s shirt over his head and smiles to himself at Harry’s red nipple. He presses his thumb into the swollen skin, feeling the small nub harden under his rough touch. Harry groans, digging his teeth into his lip as his cock strains against his pants. Louis puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and gives him a demanding push towards the ground. He falls promptly to his knees, the ground hard against them as Louis begins to undo his pants. Harry subconsciously licks his lips as he reaches for the waistband of Louis’ boxers.

“Have you done this before Harry?” Louis asks, not unkindly, and Harry shakes his head in response, not daring to speak.  
“Have you done this before Harry?” Louis repeats, harsher this time, expecting a verbal answer.  
“No,” Harry replies, earning himself another sharp twist of his nipple. It begins to turn purple as a whimper escapes his lips. Louis knows it’s going to be painfully sensitive for at least a few days when Harry’s shirt rubs against it. Even the softest cotton will feel like sandpaper tomorrow.  
“Don’t fucking lie to me Harry. I know you’ve done this before. You’re a little whore. You have perfect cock-sucking lips and I know you put them to good use. Your filthy mouth always looks fucked-out.”

Harry just looks down at the ground as Louis grabs his own cock, giving it a few tugs before running his thumb over the tip, gathering up the pre-cum that is already beginning to leak out. He runs his thumb across Harry’s plump lower lip, spreading his pre-cum around before sliding his thumb between Harry’s lips, slowly coaxing his mouth open. Harry runs his tongue along his lower lip, gathering every last drop of Louis’ pre-cum. Harry’s lips are so perfectly shaped, so inviting, so red they’re feminine; Louis can’t help but lean down to press his own against them, still tasting himself. They’re soft, ready, waiting, and as Louis pulls away he can’t help but think about all the times he’s seen filthy words come out of that mouth, all the times he’s imagined those lips wrapped around the generous length of his cock. Just the thought makes him lean down again, teasing Harry with his tongue, but just as Harry responds with his own, Louis pulls back, forcing Harry’s jaw open wider.

He slides the tip of his cock in, allowing the wet heat of Harry’s mouth to envelop him. He slides his fingers through Harry’s curls, allowing the palm of his hand to come to rest on the crown of his head, his fingers curling around the back. He guides his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth, savouring the feeling of it slamming against the back of Harry’s throat, feeling him gagging against it. Holding Harry’s head still, he thrusts into the younger boys’ mouth until Harry has tears running down his face and Louis can feel his balls hitting the still-smooth skin on Harry’s chin.

Louis lets go of Harry’s head, and Harry instinctively pulls back, gasping for air. Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s ribcage and pulls him up. “Come on baby, you’re ok. You’re a good slut, the way you took my cock. Now I wanna fuck your tight little arse hole.” Harry’s eyes open wide and Louis laughs at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it. I’ll make sure you love it.”

Louis gives Harry’s shoulder a forceful jab and spins him around quickly. Louis shoves him so his face is pressed against the cold concrete walls of the small closet, and presses his cock against Harry’s arse. Harry groans loudly, his pants tightening in spite of himself. “Oh fuck, you whore. You can’t wait for this. I’ll bet you don’t even want me to use lube.” Louis mutters lowly into Harry’s ear. Harry gives a small shudder at the thought and begins to shake his head wildly. “Please Louis. It’s going to hurt so much. Please don’t do it.” Harry whimpers quietly, his voice cracking.

Louis gives the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants a tug, using his knee to catch it and pull them down to Harry’s ankles. He stands on them with one foot, nudging Harry’s legs open so he’s forced to step one foot out of them to maintain his balance. Louis spits down onto his fingers and swipes them between Harry’s cheeks. The younger boy keens at the sensation, subconsciously spreading his legs wider. Louis smiles to privately before biting Harry’s shoulder blade sharply, causing him to shriek in pain. Louis tastes metallic and when he pulls away, he sees a drop of blood trickling out of the wound caused by his lower teeth. He reaches up and smears the blood across Harry’s back with his thumb, leaving an angry red streak. Louis watches in fascination as another drop seeps out and he mimics the action a second time, darkening the mark from the first.

Louis spits on his fingers again, this time rubbing his fingertips briefly around Harry’s tight asshole before pressing them forcefully inside, feeling Harry’s body protesting against the intrusion. Ignoring it, he slides his fingers in deep, twisting them as he penetrates the snivelling boy over and over until Harry is pressing his round arse into Louis’ hand. Louis leans over and kisses Harry’s neck, sucking softly behind his ear until he can no longer hear the boy sobbing. “You ready for my cock now Harry?” Louis asks, and Harry nods in reply. “What do you want me to do with it?” Harry’s voice is wavering when he answers. “I want you to fuck me with it. I want you to fuck my arsehole.” Louis presses a kiss to the wound on Harry’s shoulder, “I’m going to fuck your tight little arsehole Harry. I’m going to fuck you wide open.”

Harry spreads his legs wider as Louis pulls a packet of lube out of his wallet. He coats his cock liberally, stroking himself back to full hardness before sliding the tip into Harry. Despite the brutal fingering Louis has just given him, he is still not prepared for Louis’ generous cock. It’s thick and it stretches him open painfully. Without giving Harry any time to adjust, Louis begins thrusting into him, burying his cock deep within Harry’s pristine arsehole. He can feel Harry sobbing again but the way it causes him to tense up feels deliciously good. Louis has his hands on each cheek, holding Harry open, watching his cock disappear into the younger boy with each thrust. His thighs begin to burn from the repetitive motion and as he shifts slightly, he hears Harry cry out, “Oh God!” Louis smiles and holds himself steady against the wall as he continues to thrust into Harry, hitting his prostate every time. “Don’t you dare fucking come before me, you little slut,” Louis orders. Harry shakes his head but he doesn’t know what will happen if he does, and he doesn’t think he wants to know.

Louis knows Harry’s close, he can see Harry’s arms shaking with restraint, trying not to reach down and grab his cock, desperately trying to suppress the nearly uncontrollable need for release. Louis is close himself, Harry’s heat drawing him in. Louis leans down and mutters hotly against Harry’s ear, “I know you wanna touch your cock, but I’m gonna make you come just by fucking your tight arse.” Harry whimpers at the thought and he shuffles his feet backwards slightly, offering himself to Louis. “God, Harry, you really are a slut. Look at you, you’re so desperate. You want more?” Harry moans something that sounds vaguely like “uh-huh” between sobs. Louis slows his thrusting down till he’s barely moving, and then spits down onto Harry’s already stretched hole and slides his middle finger in alongside his cock. Harry whips his head around to look at Louis and the sight of his tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes puts Louis past the point of return.

Harry can feel Louis’ hot cum filling up his arse, and then leaking out again around Louis’ finger as the older boy thrusts erratically into him. With one last thrust, Louis reaches his unoccupied arm around Harry’s waist and flicks his thumb against Harry’s tender bruised nipple. He grabs it between his thumb and his forefinger, giving it a forceful tug. Harry’s vision goes grey as Louis orders Harry to come and Harry has no choice but to obey. His legs are shaking and Louis feels wet tears landing on his forearm as Harry tries to grind back onto Louis cock, trying to prolong his orgasm, trying to gain as much release as he can.

Harry collapses on the hard floor, sobbing and shaking, and Louis slides down next to him. He helps Harry pull his pants back on and then wraps his arms around the quivering boy. “Shhh, baby, it’s ok. You’re a perfect little slut for me.” Louis strokes Harry’s hair, holding him against his shoulder until he can no longer hear sobbing and the shaking has stopped. “Come on babe, let’s go home and get you into bed.” Harry just nods meekly as Louis helps him up, and allows himself to be led home and tucked into bed. Louis kisses him softly on the forehead before shutting the lights and crawling into bed next to him.


End file.
